Jungel Dweller
by Zohra-Falter
Summary: Secrets unveiled in a new beginning and love is found in an usual place. Friends remain through thick and thin, family clings with an iron grip, and lovers are a mystery. Adventure sets in one's bones, while creatures live to break them.
1. Chapter 1 Stranger

Nausicaa of the valley of the wind (post movie) fanfic "Jungle Dweller"

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, Miyuzaki officially owns them

Chapter one: Stranger

A figure in blue clothing can be seen sprinting through the gaps in the roots of the toxic jungle even though the riffle they're carrying doesn't slow them down. They stop only occasionally to observe and take spores from jungle plants. Suddenly a fox squirrel pops out of their shirt and climbs up onto their shoulder.

Nausicaa: "So Teito... what do you say we go back to the valley?"(scratches under his chin, her voice is some what muffled when she speaks through the filtered mask)

Teito: "Squeak." (closes eyes and enjoys the lovely gesture)

Nausicaa: " All right, but I need one more spore before we leave." (starts looking again) "Aha!"

Nausicaa comes to a small blue plant with light blue spores. She taps one into a testube,from her chest pocket, and looks around. One thing surely catches her eye... a print of an unfamiliar animal. There are two cresent moon like prints and a palm like print under them, together they all formed a strange egg shape.

Nausicaa: "What could have made such an unusual print?" (she touches it and silently gasps... its still fresh)

Nausicaa jumps up and looks around, the insects are silent...and the wind has died. Then she sees the creature. It looks like a mixture of a horse and elk, but has small horns on its head, striped brown fur and two lion like tails, and feral eyes. But the most peculiar aspect of this animal, is its rider, a tall figure sitting-up straight on the creature. This rider was wearing white furs and a white cape with black on the inside. They also wore a black metal chest plate, black gloves, and black shin and arm pads made by the same strange material of the chest armor. The head of the rider was cover in a black elastic like cloth that went up(supposedly) to over the riders nose. But the upper half of the face was cover in a silver skull, which almost resembled a wolfs skull, but it had four eye sockets, two large horns, and the bottom jaw of the skull extended all the way to the riders bottom jaw.

This frightened Nausicaa... but not just because of the appearance of the rider and its steed...but because the rider was looking straight at her. Nausicaa didn't know what to do! Then the rider steered its mount toward her direction...now they were coming right toward her! Nausicaa wanted to run she wanted to leave on her glider as fast as possible! But...she couldn't move...it was as if the riders gaze kept her from fleeing.The rider stopped right next to her.

The rider was now taking something out of a waist bag that was hidden in the cape. Out of instinct, and panic Nausicaa pulls up her riffle threatening to fire. The rider pauses...and with the hand that was previously digging through the bag, wrenched Nausicaa's riffle out of her hands and dropped it onto the forest floor. The rider started digging through the bag again, Nausicaa was shocked and even more frightened. Suddenly the rider raised their hand out of the bag, its hand holding something.

Nausicaa:(closes her eyes expecting a blow from the rider, or worse...nothing happens) 'What's going on?'

Rider:(in a muffled, emotionless, and feminine voice) "I believe this is yours..."

Nausicaa opens her eyes, and instead of seeing the rider about to strike her...the rider is holding something out to her. Nausicaa looks closely at the object in the riders, questioningly slender hands.

Nausicaa: (gasps) "My helmet and goggles!"

Indeed it was her helmet/goggles, she lost them when herself and Asbel found the underground taverns almost a year ago.

Nausicaa: "Did you come all the way up here, to give this back to me?" (takes the gloves, and there's no response) "Hello?"

Looks up at the rider and notices that she can see their eyes in the lower two eye sockets of the skull helmet. They're an icy blue, but they weren't staring at _her_, they were looking at her shoulder, and looked overjoyed.

Nausicaa looks at her shoulder and sees that Teito, almost has the same overjoyed look.

Rider: (extends hand to the fox squirrel and says in a loving voice) "Hello little one, have you been with this girl the whole time?"

Teito: "SQUEAK!!" (runs up the riders arm and starts rubbing up against the riders skull helmet)

Rider: (leans her head, slightly toward the fox squirrel and starts petting it)

Nausicaa was slightly stunned at this sudden change in the seen. Although something was amiss about this situation.

Rider: (looks at Nausicaa) "Hmmmm..."

Nausicaa stiffens at the random action.

Teito: (in a pleading tone) "Squeak..." (starts scratching at the side of the riders helmet)

Rider: (pats his head) "all right all right...if you believe she is trust worthy than I have no objections."

Nausicaa: "What..."

The rider takes off its helmet, even though half of their face was covered in the black cloth, the riders identity was suprising to Nausicaa. When the rider took off their helmet, long ivory hair came flowing out of it, and their skin was pale, yet not quite white, and from the horns of the helmet emerged two long pointed(in other words "elf like") ears. But the thing that was shocking... was that the rider was a girl!! Nausicaa almost slapped her self for noticing this before...but still!!!

Nausicaa: ( eyes widened and she was just about to ask many numerous questions when...)

Rider: (gives Teito back to Nausicaa) "So you are the great Princess I've been hearing about." (turns her steed around and starts to walk away but stops) "I'm sure we will meet again Princess Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind."

Suddenly her steed jumps to a very high 'branch' on a tree and the two bound from limb to limb until they're out of sight.

Nausicaa: (sits there for a moment, staring in the direction the two strange beings left, then she snaps out of her trance) "I've got to tell Obaba about this!!" (runs to her glider and takes off toward her home,The Valley of the Wind.

Author: Reviews please! Much Obliged


	2. Chapter 2 Mori Tamashi Hime

Disclaimer: The original characters in "Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind" officially belong to Miyuzaki along with the original cities villages, and the toxic jungle.

Chapter 2 Mori Tamashi Hime

Nausicaa was both exited and eager to ask Obaba about the strange girl she met in the Toxic Jungle. She only just took off for her home and was going at such a velocity that when she got to the opening of the valley she nearly knocked Mito's head off when passing over him. She'd have to apologize later.

Obaba is sitting in King Jihls old room.

Obaba: ' Something is going to happen...but what can it be?'

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and one of the village men come in.

Villager: "Obaba, Princess Nausicaa wants to see you. She seems to be really exited about a certain matter."

Obaba: "Thank you for telling me what to expect...is that all?"

Villager: "Well, Lord Yupa wants to hear what she has to say... and so does Asbel."

Obaba: "All right thank you again."

Villager bows and leaves.

Obaba: 'Asbel huh...well that's to be expected. Ever since he and his people started living here, he and Nausicaa have been almost inseparable.' (laughs at that thought)

(flashback)

Nausicaa lands in a field close to the castle and jumps off. A woman is walking by.

Nausicaa: "Good day!" (waving at the woman)

Woman: "Oh! Hello Princess! Is there something wrong, you look quite tired."

Nausicaa: "Don't worry, I'm fine! But can you tell me where to find Obaba?"

Woman: "She's where she always is..." (points to the castle)

Nausicaa: "All right, thank you!!" (runs toward the castle)

Woman: 'That girls going to over work herself someday.'

A little later...

Asbel is helping with a busted gun ship when he sees a bright blue streak pass him. He snaps up his head and sees its Nausicaa, who looks like she's running for her life.

Asbel: "What the...Nausica? Hey wait!" (starts running after her)

When he catches up to her...

Asbel: "Nausicaa!! What's the rush!?"

Nausicaa: (still running) "No time to explain! Got to talk with Obaba!!"

(runs even faster)

They pass Lord Yupa...

Lord Yupa: (watches them) 'At that pace she's going to have a heart attack' ( finishes talking to a merchant then runs after them)

Not long after...

Lord Yupa: (stops right in front of Nausicaa, causing her to bump into him)

Nausicaa: "OW!! Oh!! I'm sorry!" (gets herself together) "Lord Yupa!! I'm sorry for bumping into you!"

Lord Yupa: "Calm yourself Nausicaa... now why are you in such a hurry?"

Asbel: (stops to catch his breathe) "Apparently she wants to see Obaba..."(starts panting heavily)

Lord Yupa: "Well, if you were sprinting at that speed it must be something that can't be discussed in public."

Nausicaa: (nods and is about to start running again)

Lord Yupa: "Why don't you walk there Nausicaa, you can't over exert yourself."

Nausicaa:(sighs and starts walking)

((end flashback))

Soon they arrive at the castle and started walking up the stairs to the floor where Obaba was staying. When they reached the royal bedroom Nausicaa quickly opened the door to her fathers old room and ran over to where Obaba was.

Obaba: 'So she's finally arrived, eh?' (lifts her head) "So how can I assist you child?"

Nausicaa: "I have to tell you about someone, and some_thing_ I saw in the Toxic Jungle who were quite outlandish."

Asbel: (looks surprised) "_That's _what you wanted to talk to her about?"

Obaba: ("looks" up at Asbel and scowls) "Let her finish dear...when Nausicaa is this perplexed about this certain matter, its important."

Lord Yupa: "I agree, Nausicaa hasn't seen anything strange to her in the Toxic Jungle since she first started exploring a portion of it."

Obaba: (looks at Nausicaa) "Tell me everything Princess."

Nausicaa tells the trio everything from the characteristics of the steed, to the aspects of the rider. Though she started quickening her pace of words when she told them about the rider coming towards her, and all in very fast, but genuine detail.

Nausicaa: (takes a breath and pauses for a moment)

Lord Yupa: (nods) 'that was quick' "This girl is strange but we don't have enough facts to say exactly what, and who she is."

Obaba: "Nausicaa's not finished yet."

Asbel: (sighs) "Not to be rude, but can you talk a little slower this time."

Nausicaa: "Of course...well one of the most abnormal qualities was that she wasn't wearing a filter mask..."

Asbel: (astonished) "Are you sure!?"

Nausicaa: (nods) " She was wearing a mask... but not a thick enough one to filter spores."

Obaba: (raises her eye brows)

Lord Yupa: (rubbing his chin) "She's either never been to the Toxic Jungle... or she's immuned to the poisons their."

Asbel: "Which would mean she lives in the Toxic Jungle...but that's almost impossible."

Lord Yupa: "Almost?..."

Obaba: "We'll discuss that later. What was the other abnormal feature about this rider?"

Nausicaa: (nods) " When she saw Teito..."

Asbel: "Nausicaa... what happened?"

Nausicaa: "Well, she looked overjoyed to see him and called him 'little one', like he was a child... Teito responded by running up her arm and affectionately rubbing against her face... but it seemed like she could talk to Teito aswell...it was like they knew each other for a long time."

Obaba: (laughs aloud)

The trio look at Obaba, who gets up and walks over to a nearby storage room. When she walks out she's carrying large flaps of parchment.

Asbel: "I don't get what was so funny?"

Obaba: (opens the flaps of parchment)

This reveals many illustrations of a silver haired maiden in white ancient clothing, surrounded by a deep forest with many animals, but distinctly four giant wolves and a strange horse creature.

Nausicaa: (points to the most distinct of the portraits) "That's HER!!"

Asbel: (leans forward on his hands) "WHAT!!? _That's_ her!?"

Obaba: (chuckles)

Lord Yupa: (looks at Obaba) "Who is she?"

Obaba: (smiles) "It seems our Princess had a run in with the Mori Tamashi Hime..."

Nausicaa: (blinks) " The Forest Spirit _Princess_?"

Obaba: "Yes dear..."

Asbel: (scratches his head) "How could she be a forest spirit _and _a princess at the same time."

Obaba: (smile disappears) "That my dear boy, I can only explain half way..."

Suddenly a explosion is heard outside, but far away... not long after there's a loud explosions outside but closer. Then the village man bursts in.

Villager: (panting) "Princess... Torumekian gun ships are fighting some creature above the entrance to the valley!"

Soon everyone is in front of the castle, looking in the direction of the valley entrance, Mito is looking through binoculars in the same direction. A forceful gust of wind unexpectedly hits the group. Nearly knocking Asbel down.

Nausicaa: (gasps)

Obaba: (frowns) "The wind is filled with anger and fear."

Mito: "There it is!" (points to a white speck almost right above them)

Lord Yupa: (Squints) "We can't tell what it is from here."

Shortly things white but smaller start floating from the sky, one lands in front of Nausicaa.

Nausicaa: (picks it up, it's a ivory colored feather, her eyes widen)

Mito: "It's starting to drop altitude!"

Nausicaa: 'Something isn't right...' "Let me see!"

Mito hands Nausicaa the binoculars, when she looks through them suddenly a large red blot splatters on the lens.

Nausicaa: (looks at the lens)

Asbel: (eyes widen) "Red blood..."

Nausicaa quickly wipes off the lens and looks through the binoculars... the angle of the sun makes the creature look like a large shadow, but it definitely has two gigantic feather wings. Soon Nausicaa feels numerous drops of blood land on her, she also here's Mito spit and moan in disgust. Then a Tormekian gun ship flies over the creature, revealing it's identity... and the condition it's in.

Nausicaa: (stiffens) 'It's her...'

. . . . Warning . . . .Warning . . . .Warning . . . .Warning . . . .Warning . . . .Warning . . . . Warning . .

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 My name is Ru, Night pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own...

. any of the original characters of "Nausicaa of the valley of the wind" or talking, giant wolves(Miyuzaki)

. "Eye slitting to see a vision" from "Munto" (rented it from library without a box)

. Demon eye traits (Inuyasha)

. new character's wing features from "Escaflowne" (That movie's AWESOME)

(inform me of any others)

(flash back)

Chapter 3 " My name is Ru , Night."

Nausicaa quickly wipes off the lens and looks through the binoculars... the angle of the sun makes the creature look like a large shadow, but it definitely has two gigantic wings. Soon Nausicaa feels numerous drops of blood land on her, she also here's Mito spit and moan in disgust.A Tormekian gun ship flies over the creature, revealing it's identity... and the condition it's in.

Nausicaa: (stiffens) 'It's her...'

The Tormekian gun ship was hovering right over the girl...Nausicaa felt as a large drop of blood splatters on her shoulder she notices that the girl has a vast gash above her hip and several small ones striping her body. The gun ship is soon joined with nine others.

Nausicaa: "They're trying to fence her in!!!"

Asbel: "What!! Her!!?"

Obaba: (still frowning) "Those fools..."

Lord Yupa: "... she's almost surrounded."

When a gun ship starts hovering under the girl it explodes and a white streak plummets toward the group then lands in front of them. Soon a pool of red blood surrounds the forest spirit and low growling can be heard, the girl is hunched over, putting all of her weight on her arms.

Asbel: (runs up) "Are you UGH!!"

The "spirit" clobbered Asbel with a rapidly, and forcibly extending wing, knocking him down, causing her to spit out blood.

Mori Tamashi: (in a pained tone) " Yoshta... kagra talka motra ankrin." (half of her voice sounds like growls and low, soft barks)

Asbel: (scowls and groans) "What the hell?"

Nausicaa: (hurries over and helps him up)

Obaba: (walks over) "She's speaking in the ancient language... she pleads to stay back. She must be vexed with rage."

Lord Yupa: (has a calm look) "If so...she's trying to control herself."

Nausicaa: (gets up, then starts walking toward the enraged spirit)

Mori Tamashi: (lifts head her up slightly, revealing not her icy blue eyes, but ones that are, even on the white of the eyes, bright red with rage. A horrible fanged snarl adorning her face.)

Asbel: " Hey!! Didn't you hear Obaba!?"

Nausicaa: (she marvels at the sight) " Her eyes are red with rage...just like the Ohmu..."

Lord Yupa: "Let her be Asbel (turns toward Nausicaa) be careful princess."

Nausicaa walks ever closer o the enraged spirit, but stops when she hears her foot splashing in the now large pool of blood.

Nausicaa: 'She's going to bleed to death' "Please calm yourself, we mean you no harm."

Mori Tamashi: _" Please don't come any closer...I don't want to kill you or your people..."_

Nausicaa: "But if your wounds aren't tended to you'll bleed to death!!"

Suddenly Teto jumps out of Nausicaa's shirt and runs up to the spirit, repeatedly chirping in a pleading tone.

Mori Tamashi: (expression softens almost completely then looks down at Teto) "You should know better than that..."

Nausicaa: (walks over and kneels beside the spirit) " Now please...you need to be patched up."

Mori Tamashi: (looks up at Nausicaa then has a terrified look on her face)

Suddenly Nausicaa is pushed down and explosions and loud heavy thuds fill the air. Nausicaa opens her eyes and looks up to see the spirit holding up logs and large boulders with her arms and wings,her expression reveals tremendous pain. Nausicaa looks around ... and sees a enormous splinter impaled in the spirits left leg, the grotesque shard going under the knee cap and coming out on the bottom of the knee. Nausicaa stares,horrified, but notices that the gash on the spirits hip is pouring out blood.. which.. is purple for about an inch under the wound, then turns red. Although Nausicaa is interested by this she notices that the injuries are extremely painful.. and draining the spirit of her energy, which makes the spirit almost buckle over.

Mori Tamashi: "Go!!"

Without question Nausicaa grabs Teto and runs away, the spirit then collapses and a cloud of dust obscures all view.

Voice: "Well that's the end of_ that_ nightmare."

Nausicaa turns around to face Kurotowa, standing right behind her with a smug grin on his face, he is also accompanied by twenty soldiers. Nausicaa then turns and looks around...there's a huge hole in the castle wall above where the spirit collapsed!

Nausicaa franticly looked toward the mound and scrambled toward the pile of logs and boulders. Nausicaa immediately saw the girls arm laying limp in front of the accumulation of debris. Soon she was attempting to move the boulders, which she eventually did, and uncovered the spirits upper body, too exhausted to do anything else, the spirits eyes were closed. Then she coughs up a purple substance that soon turns red.

Nausicaa: (eyes widen) "She's alive..."

Kurotowa: (smirks) "Well we can fix that." (raises his hand, about to signal open fire)

Kushana: "Hold on a second." (walks up)

Nausicaa blinks then turns toward the Tormekian Princess, Kushana walks up to Nausicaa then starts to gently, yet forciliby push her out of range. Nausicaa firmly stands her ground and glares at Kushana, who smirks and stands in front of her, using an arrogant smile to hide her displeasure.

Kushana: "Is there something you wish to ask me Princess Nausicaa."

Nausicaa stiffens but keeps a calm demeanor .

Nausicaa: "Why are you attacking this girl?"

Kushana: (laughs)"You should know better than to call it that Nausicaa, it destroys ships with its bare hands, flies without mechanical assistance, and can survive an hour of excessive bleeding. Not to mention it has temper tantrums like the Ohmu." She walks in the direction of the now hyperventilating spirit, causing more blood to flow from her mouth. Kushana smirks again.

"Besides, she was the one who attacked us first, we were on our way here when we had to make a stop in the jungle, we were only there for a few minutes before she appeared and chased us to our ships, when we left it turned out she stowed away inorder to attack us. I doubt that this monster can even be human." The spirit coughs up more of her precious life's fluid.

Kushana: (scowls then smirks and points to a Tormekian soldier) "You there! Help me move this girl! Kurotowa! When we are out of range, open fire!"

Nausicaa: "NO!!"

Kushana and her soldier start to forcibly move Nausicaa out of the rifle men's range of fire. As Nausicaa fruitlessly struggles with all her strength to break free of two Tormekian's grasp ,Kurotowa motions the circling shoulders closer to their weakening target. As soon as the three were behind the ranks, he called out to the soldiers the three dreaded words to start the open fire.

Kurotowa: "Ready!"

The spirit hoists hers upper body up on shaking arms.

Kurotowa: "Aim!"

The spirit in hales a mighty breath that visibly expands her chest to an inhuman swell, and before Kurotowa could finish the word fire the princess of the forest spirits let out a cry. A cry that blended the ghastly yet beautiful sounds of the most powerful of dragon roars, the most sorrowful of wolf howls, the most melodic song of a humpback whale, and the most shrill shriek of a banshee. The explosive cry was at earsplitting volume and rang for three seconds on end, causing Nausicaa's ears to pop, glass windows to shatter into fragments, and the armor on the now bellowing soldiers to rattle. When the exhausted spirit's cacophony of cries finally ebbed the only calls left were the sorrow some wolf cry and the weakening whale melody, then the spirit collapsed, exhausted and broken.

Kushana, who cringed during the entire feat, now looked to the spirit with smug confidence, acknowledging that the spirit had realized its defeat. She then gloweringly turned to her men.

Kushana: "Why are you not firing! Can a meek little cry of defeat _really _soften the defenses of trained Tormekian soldiers!!?"

Kurotowa, who was one of the remaining moaners in the band of soldiers, looked up and turned toward the men.

Kurotowa: " Right! All of you pull yourselves together, and on my word, fire!"

Soon all the soldiers straightened themselves out and prepared to yet again rain fire onto the now barely conscious spirit.

Nausicaa hardly recognized that the ranks were reforming, or soldiers around her were moving to fire. She gloomily watched the seemingly young girl she knew little about. But she was not sad about this creatures on coming death, and she didn't know why she wasn't struggling to assist her. Nor did she understand the lead like apprehension that had come over her when the spirit let out its roar. The roar which was sad and challenging at the same time.

...CLIFF HANGER : ) ...

REVIEWS ARE WANTED MOST ANXIOUSLY


	4. voteathon 1

Author's Vote-A -Thon

Hey!!!! Love ze reviews people!!

Now in-order for the author's writer's mental war to stop I need your help!!!

I need an opinion on how the next chapter should start, and your choices are:

The Tormekian's commence with open fire and again just but the fire upon the spirit princess her "reinforcements" come and rescue her/ fight with the soldiers.

or

we open the chapter with the spirit princess in the aid of the Valley doctors, leading to a flash back narrated by the princess.


	5. Chapter 4 My name is Ru, Night pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own...

. any of the original characters of "Nausicaa of the valley of the wind" or talking, giant wolves(Miyuzaki)

. "Eye slitting to see a vision" from "Munto" (rented it from library without a box)

. Demon eye traits (Inuyasha)

. new character's wing features from "Escaflowne" (That movie's AWESOME)

(inform me of any others)

Chapter 3 " My name is Ru , Night. Part 2."

Kushana: "Why are you not firing! Can a meek little cry of defeat _really _soften the defenses of trained Tormekian soldiers!"

Kurotowa, who was one of the remaining moaners in the band of soldiers, looked up and turned toward the men.

Kurotowa: " Right! All of you pull yourselves together, and on my word, fire!"

Soon all the soldiers straightened themselves out and prepared to yet again rain fire onto the now barely conscious spirit.

Nausicaa hardly recognized that the ranks were reforming, or soldiers around her were moving to fire. She gloomily watched the seemingly young girl she knew little about. But she was not sad about this creatures on coming death, and she didn't know why she wasn't struggling to assist her. Nor did she understand the lead like apprehension that had come over her when the spirit let out its roar. The roar which was sad and challenging at the same time.

...

Kurotowa is already down to the final word that would end the spirit's life. The Tormekian soldiers are ready, their rifles mounted and their igniters cocked back. He grins and glances at his superior, who is gazing upon the monstrous humanoid with contempt and triumph. Kushana spares him a partially annoyed glance and motions him to get on with it. Kurotowa shrugs smugly and raises his arm, he inhales a large breath. He savors the moments before giving the signal to open fire. He opens his maw in a sneer while slashing his hand downward in a chopping motion and breathes out his final order, but before he can utter a single syllable a roar of running paws, the clangor of bestial snarls, and the terrified screams of nearby villagers drowns out Kurotowa's command.

Suddenly Kushana's soldiers were being thrown to the side; the lucky only suffering from bite wounds and open gashes on their unconscious bodies while the unfortunate are anguished with limbs that were mercilessly torn off or blood steadily flowing from their freshly opened throats. Flashes of white, black, gray, and rusty red streak across Nausicaa, Kushana, Kurotowa's vision; each partial sighting ending with a new scene of the massacre.

Nausicaa's entire being fills with fear and anxiety 'What's killing all of these soldiers?' She shifts her gaze to the downed spirit, only to see that it's struggling greatly to dislodge itself from its prison of debris. Before she can even muster the will to move its aid everything stops in a tremulous silence. Nausicaa gazes around at the massacre that had just stopped. When she hears the light patter of numerous feet she looks to the spirit again only to have fear grip her heart's core. For there standing around the Mori Tamashi with their abnormally enormous and blood streaked bodies, are four massive wolves.

The enraged four snap their massive jaws, the fresh blood of their victims oozing from in between their monstrous fangs. Each wolf has its gaze on the humans around them, barking, snarling, snapping, and gnashing at the ones who dared harm their alleged mistress. The largest of them all had his smeltring peers focused on the two Tormekians left standing, his herculean muscles tensed and his dark gray fur bristled in fury yet slicked with the occasional splatter of blood. His overpowering profile only worsened by the old angry white scar that sliced across his colossal head. His three comrades, though smaller, held the same amount of power and fierce hatred in them, the only one that didn't seem to hold such ferocity was the smaller reddish brown female who wasn't showing as much aggression and adorned the least amount of the soldiers' life blood on her being.

Nausicaa: (shifts her sight to the still struggling spirit) 'These wolves are the one's in the illustrations, she called them to her.' (She then sees that the spirit is still losing more of her precious strength) 'I want o help her, no, I need to help her...'

Nausicaa, much to the feeble protest to those who were restraining her, began to slowly stride forward. The large gray wolf rapidly sets his focus on her and growls menacingly and warningly, this draws the attention of the other three, who step forward slightly and watch her walk straight toward them. Nausicaa keeps her gaze on the spirit who has now lain her head down to rest her devastated body. When she reaches the halfway point between the wolves and her former location she shifts her focus to the gray beast in front of her who almost roars in response. This doesn't faze her in the slightest, realizing she did not feel fear any longer she, even more slowly than before, begins to trek her way to the Mori Tamashi's position. The large gray wolf take a powerful step toward her, but nevertheless she continues forward.

Nausicaa: 'I can't watch as she steadily dies right in front of my eyes.'

Calm, Powerful Male Voice: "Do not journey any further human, or I will kill you."

Nausicaa: (gazes at the gray wolf, suprisingly unperterbed) " I'm going to help your princess."

Gray Wolf: (eyes flicker in annoyance and intolerance) "I doubt you'll be able do so, we know you are not powerful enough to free her, and we doubt you can heal her. So move back to where you were, and maybe we'll spare you and the other humans." (his voice turns to a half growl at the end of his sentence)

Nausicaa: (continues to lock peers with the beast before her) " I will not watch her bleed to death in front of me. Please...let me pass."

Gray Wolf: (lips curl in disgust) " You will not pass."

Nausicaa: "I understand that you do not trust me, humans are the cause of your mistress's anguish." (cautiously continues forward) "But I WILL NOT just stand and helplessly witness the spirit's pain continue."

Grey Wolf: (eyes narrow) "What makes you think you have a choice in the matter?" (the wolf exclaims in ebbing patience)

Nausicaa: (looks sternly into the beast peers) "You four do." (upon hearing the wolf snort of disbelief she sadly grins) "I know you are as indifferent toward her suffering as much as I am."

Grey Wolf: (simmers in calm anger) "You can not help her, you are not strong enough."

Nausicaa: "I will at least try to."

Grey Wolf: "You will only harm her further." (he says as he begins to get more tense with his words)

Nausicaa: " I will not."

Grey Wolf: "We do not trust you with her."

Nausicaa: "I do not care."

Grey Wolf: (the wolf furiously howls in fury and anguish) " WE WILL KILL YOU!"

Nausicaa: (coldly looks straight into the wolf's smeltering pools of gold) " Then so be it..."

Nausicaa can hear Asbel and the others yell and cry in protest. She continues until she is right in front of the great beasts before her. Their leader calmly but hatefully glares into her own peers with vehemence. Nausicaa sees the torment and fury aimed at her, she returns the glare with a sorrowful gaze. She finally walks past the large beast and continues toward the resting Mori Tamashi. The wolf follows her trek with his feral orbs, and when she fully passes him he ruefully locks his gaze back onto the Tormekians.

...

Nausicaa now looks around her, the two wolves beside her warningly glare at her while she passes them. The smaller red wolf, however, watches her calmly and when Nausicaa passes her she hears a low and soft murmur from its direction.

Red Wolf: "Do not mistake this as trust or acceptance child...Kefka may have let you pass...but that does not mean we won't hesitate to take your life should you hurt our dearest one."

Nausicaa calmly looks toward the female and sees that she does not hold contempt toward her, only apprehension.

Nausicaa: (smiles solemnly and comfortingly) " I would not believe otherwise." (she then turns to the princess of the forest spirits and walks ever onward)

When Nausicaa is finally returned to the spirit's side she notices that even though the spirit isn't trying to break free, she is calmer and has regained some strength. The spirit's breathing has slow to a normal pace and the bleeding from the wounds she could see had stopped.

The spirit opens her eyes to gaze into Nausicaa's own. A bemused chuckle escapes the spirit's lips, causing a trickle of blood to escape as well.

Mori Tamashi: " They let you through."

Nausicaa: " You shouldn't speak. You are gravely injured and unless we can free you, you won't get any help in healing your injuries."

Mori Tamashi: (continues to smirk bemusedly) " You should not worry, I have survived worse."

Nausicaa: ( gives the spirit a worried look) " You can't even free yourself from the rocks and you tell me not to worry?"

Mori Tamashi: " I could get out of here easier if I could use my leg, but the nasty little...'splinter' I've got is making that difficult."

Nausicaa: " Is there someway I can help?"

Mori Tamashi: (thinks for a moment) " Find my left leg and pull the 'splinter' out."

Nausicaa: ( looks horrified) " But that will only damage your leg further!"

Mori Tamashi: " Come now! I did say I survived worse!"

The forest spirit starts to laugh heartily but the laughter is interrupted by violent and bloody coughing. When the fit dies down the spirit smirks ruefully.

" Besides if I don't get out from under these boulders my internal organs are going to collapse, and that will take a lot more than splints and bandages to fix."

Nausicaa immediately springs to action and frantically starts looking for the spirit's legs. She soon sees a gap between the boulders and tries to widen the gap. It only moves about an inch before the debris refuses to move further. It will only allow her arm to go through.

Nausicaa slips her hand through the gap and gingerly feels around for any sign of the mangled limb. When she grasps something sharp and slick with blood, she calls out to the spirit.

Nausicaa: " I think I found the wood shard!"

Nausicaa hears a hiss in pain.

Mori Tamashi: " I'll have to agree with that notion. Now pull the 'splinter' out, don't be gradual with it either."

Nausicaa hesitantly grasps the shard more firmly. Then, without further thought about it, rips the shard from the spirits knee. When Nausicaa finally sees the wood shard she's filled with nausea. The wood had become so saturated with blood that it swelled. Nausicaa notices that blood has coated parts of her hand as well, and she threw the shard aside in revulsion.

A noise caught Nausicaa's attention. She looked in front of her to see that the spirit, no longer handicapped from the shard, was slowly but surely rising to her feet. The spirit's strong and unwavering movement caused the boulders and timber to tumble off and away from her until she was stand upright albeit a little hunched over from exhaustion and pain.

The wolves swiftly gathered around the two girls, whilst keeping their eyes locked on the surrounding people. Nausicaa took a moment to look around at the crowd of spectators. Kushana and Kurotowa had gathered what remained of their soldiers and are now standing in battle formation a healthy distance away. Asbel, Lord Yuppa, and the others are standing closer, though not too close to the circle of mammoth wolves. The villagers had been ordered to stay safe in the castle, but one or two wise men and women are standing off to the side. She would have to thank whoever sent for them later.

Nausicaa turns her gaze to the spirit. The wound above the spirit's hip was still bleeding but not as strongly and her right side was harshly scraped and bruised. Nausicaa winced when she saw the mangled state of the spirits wings, they were battered and torn in several places and bones could be seen peeking out near the right shoulder. The bleeding had stopped their though, which meant they were beginning to heal. Nausicaa then slowly and apprehensively turned to speculations toward the spirit's left leg. Nausicaa felt cold and sick when she saw the torn knee cap and the gouges above and below it that still oozed out blood, too much blood.

Mori Tamashi: " Judging by your silence I must not look very good."

Nausicaa: ( snaps her gaze up to the spirits indifferent stare) "Your right. You don't. Which means the sooner we get you some medical help the better."

Nausicaa brusquely walks over and places the spirit's left arm over her shoulder to lift weight off the injured limb. The spirit looks toward Nausicaa's face but not at it. She then smirks ruefully and sighs.

Mori Tamashi: "Your a strange one, princess."

...

next chapter starts in Kushana POV :p


End file.
